Wedding night
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex and Gene have just gotten married a few hours ago, and are now back at their place celebrating their wedding night.


Wedding night

Alex and Gene have just gotten married a few hours ago, and are now back at their place celebrating their wedding night. This goes with my what if story series so it is set in the 1994. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you want to read the uncut versions of any of my stories. You can eather read them on aff my penanme is the same on there as it on here or you can read them on archive of our own. My penname on there is ashestoashesfan2012. both the links to both sites are in my profile.

It had been a very beautiful wedding Alex looked breath taking in her white satin gown. And Gene looked very handsome in his tux to which of course he stated that he would never wear another again. Gene could not take his eyes off of Alex when she walked down the aisle with godfather Evan.

When she reaches Gene and takes his hand the love shows in both if their eyes. They turn and face the priest and the wedding begins. After they say their vows and exchanges rings they are pronounce husband and wife. The kiss is simple with the promise of more later when they are alone. Later at the reception they dance and talk to their friends and family who wish them well.

It is almost mid-night when Gene takes Alex back home so they get started on their wedding night. He pulls the car into the drive and helps Alex once they are in the house Gene picks her and carries her up the stairs and to their bedroom. Gene sits her down on the bed and goes in for the kiss when Alex pulls away.

_"_Wait I have something I want to put on just for Gene" says Alex as she gets up off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

Once alone Gene has A lot of thoughts were going through his head as he undress down to his boxers. What if I hurt her now that she is my wife and she doesn't want to make love with me again? He sits the bed for a few more minutes before he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alex are you ok in there" asked Gene with love and concern in his voice.

Inside the bathroom Alex was going over a lot of thoughts in her head as well as she was removing her wedding dress and putting on the nightgown Annie gave her. What if am not good at this now we are married and I disappoint him as his wife and he never wants to make love with me again. Her thoughts where stop by a knock on the door and Gene asking if she was alright.

"Yes Gene am fine am coming out now" said Alex as she opened the door. Gene took Alex and walked her over to the bed and sat down on it with her.

"Oh Gene am so scared I mean what if now that we are married we lose our passion" said Alex as she looked at him.

"Me too Alex I mean you hear it all the time from someone who had that happen, and it scares the shit out of me to think that we could end up like that" said Gene as he takes her in his arms.

Gene leaned down and took her lips and kissed her passionately. Alex moaned into the kiss when they broke apart for air they looked into each other's eyes and saw the passion and the love. And that they both knew then and there that they would fight to keep it in their marriage. And not let it fade away like other's they knew did from time to time.

They slowly lied on the bed and started to kiss once more. Alex ran her hands all over his body. As her hands got lower she felt something hard on her hip.

"Is that a gun in your shorts Mr. Hunt or are you just very happy to be with me" said Alex as she moved her hand between his legs and inside of his boxers and touched his manhood. Together they remove his boxers.

"Oh it is me Mrs. Hunt and I have been wanting for you all day" said Gene as he moaned as she moves her hand on him. As they make love to each other.

"I love you Alex Hunt"

"Oh Gene am going to love hearing that for the rest of my life and I love you to Gene Hunt"

He gives her on last kiss before reaching down and pulls the sheets and covers over them. They put their arms around each other and falling into a welcome sleep.

THE END


End file.
